63rd Hunger Games! (SYOT Open)
by Doctor-Who-Guy-13
Summary: This will be the 63rd Hunger Games, before Katniss and Peeta rebelled against the Capitol. Feel free to send in any of your tributes as this is SYOT (Submit Your Own Tribute) Rated T for safety
1. Introduction

This is my first SYOT, so please don't be too harsh. But I do want some criticism. You MUST submit through PM and not reviews, any through reviews will be ignored completely. All of my writing will be in first person. So, a part from that, let the 63rd Hunger Games BEGIN!

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Career

Personality (be detailed or I won't use your character):

**Appearance**

Race:

Hair colour:

Hair Style:

Eye colour:

Skin tone:

Height (Tall, Small, average?):

Weight (Heavy, light, average?):

Extra:

Family

Friends

**Reaping**

Reaping Outfit:

Reaping Emotions:

Volunteered (Why) or Reaped:

**Pre-Game**

Chariot Outfit:

Chariot Angle (how they act);

Interview Outfit:

Interview angle(Seductive, Cool, strong?):

Training Angle (act weak, show off?):

What skills they practice and are good at:

Weapon of choice (for training):

Possible training score:

**Games**

Bloodbath tribute (if none are chosen I will chose randomly):

Weapon on choice (during games)

Cornucopia strategy:

Cornucopia Item gotten:

Sponsors yes/no:

Allys yes/no:

If yes with what kind of people:

Games Strategy (detailed):

Advantages/Strengths:

Disadvantages/Weaknesses:


	2. Tribute List Point System

**District 1**

Male: Emerald Shimria

Emerald is a spoiled brat. Born and raised to be a career, he is the one everyone either loves or loathes. He is heavy with muscle, which is both a blessing and a curse, enabling him good hand to hand combat, but makes him terrible at swimming and climbing.

Female:

**District 2**

Male:

Female:

**District 3**

Male:

Female:

**District 4**

Male:

Female:

**District 5**

Male:

Female: Isabelle Welton

Insane and emotionless, Isabelle Welton is a sociopath and not afraid of Murder, and instead relishes in it.

**District 6**

Male: Paul McIntyre

Paul is the dread of District 6. He is the one everyone either fears or wants to kill. He loves rage, and anger, and once nearly killed a boy for laughing at him. But, maybe he isn't all he seems.

Female:

**District 7**

Male: Ryo Ligonun

Ryo is the complete opposite of an average Hunger Games contestant, being caring, compassionate and gentle. Even though his mother died, he tries to keep a happy and cheery personality at all times. But has he got what it takes to win the Hunger Games?

Female:

**District 8**

Male:

Female:

**District 9**

Male:

Female:

**District 10**

Male:

Female:

**District 11**

Male:

Female:

**District 12**

Male: Chuck Hallowidge

Chuck Hallowidge is a nerdy geek. Over-weight and slow, he might not be physically impressive. But in intelligence, he would be a fearless opponent.

Female:

**Point System**

The way my point system works is simple. You get points depending on what you do. The more stuff you do, the more points and therefore, the better a tribute does. The ways you can get points is written below.

Short Review – 5 points

Long, good review – 10 points

Submitting an idea – 5 Points

Me using the idea – 10 Points

Favourite and Follow Me – 30 Points

Favourite and Follow Story – 15 Points

With the points, you can buy:

Small Food – 10

Large Food – 20

Small Medicine – 15

Large Medicine – 30

Small Water - 5

Large Water – 10

Small Weapon (Slingshot, Knife, etc) - 25

Large Weapon (Sword, bow and Arrow, Throwing knifes) – 55

Other – (Prices Debatable)


	3. Interview with President Snow

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, welcome to the stage… President Corionalus Snow!" I roared across the stage, gesturing to the side of the curtain where President Snow strided across the stage, giving a gentle bow to the audience as they roared and clapped. He soon came and sat down, the lights blaring down on us both. I started with the questions as the claps and cheering died down.

"So, President, we know that every year there is some twist, but this year, it was promised to be extra special. What do you have in plan for the tributes this year?"

A grimy grin spread across his face as the smell of fresh blood was strong in the air.

"Well, obviously I cannot tell you, but let's just say this year will be… extremely special this year."

He leaves that in the air for a while, as the crowd has a mixture of looks on their faces, confusion and happiness. He starts to laugh to himself, probably thinking of more gruesome things to do in the arena. And the crowd are loving it.


End file.
